Conventionally, a scroll compressor including, in a casing thereof, an electric motor and a scroll compression mechanism has been known (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-286095). In the compression mechanism of the scroll compressor, a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll each including an end plate and a wrap standing on a front surface of the end plate and engaged, at the wraps thereof, with each other with the from surfaces of the end plates facing each other are provided. In such a scroll compressor, the orbiting scroll eccentrically rotates with respect to the fixed scroll to change the shape of each compression chamber formed between the wraps of the scrolls, thereby compressing fluid in the compressor. Fluid is sucked into the compression chambers from an outer circumferential side of the scrolls of the compression mechanism. Then, while the compression chambers are being deformed, the fluid flows toward a center part of the compression mechanism. When the pressure of the fluid reaches a predetermined pressure, the fluid is discharged from the center part of the compression mechanism.